It is generally known to provide decompression panels in partition structures such as walls and floors separating different cabins from one another within an aircraft or spacecraft or other pressurized vessel. Such decompression panels are designed to open automatically when a pressure differential above an allowable threshold value arises across the partition structure. In this manner, if a sudden decompression occurs in a cabin on one side of the partition structure, the cabin on the other side of the partition structure will also be decompressed in a controlled manner, to help prevent collapse or other catastrophic failure of the partition structure and any other systems arranged in or on the partition structure. German Patent 4,002,447 and corresponding U.S. Pat. 5,085,017 (Hararat-Tehrani) discloses a decompression panel arrangement for partition walls and partition floors in an aircraft, of the type generally described above. The known decompression panel arrangement includes two panel elements that are arranged substantially concentrically to form a panel that covers or closes a decompression opening provided in the partition structure. The two panel elements are releasably connected to each other and to a rim of the decompression opening by frangible mounting elements. In a blow-out situation, both panel elements are blown out of the decompression opening together, while in a blow-in situation, only the center or smaller panel is blown out of the opening, for example. The frangible mounting elements comprise strap tongues provided with frangible locations of reduced cross-sectional area that are intended to bend or break when an excessive pressure is applied to the decompression panel, whereby the panel is completely released from the decompression opening.